The Astronomy Tower
by luvscharlie
Summary: There are some things that the passage of time does not change. What takes place at the top of the Hogwarts Astronomy Tower is just such a thing. Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown


_The Astronomy Tower_ by Luvscharlie

Lavender was waiting for him when he got to the top of the staircase. The Astronomy Tower was the only part of the Hogwarts roof to which there was outdoor access. The tower roof was flat and the staircase opened out onto it where there were telescopes for the students to make use of.

Ron watched as Lavender's hair blew out behind her in the night wind and she grasped the railing that lined the roof. She turned just a fraction as he approached, and the silhouette of her profile in the moonlight was lovely. She shivered as the wind picked up and he moved in behind her and wrapped her in the warmth of his arms.

"You cold, baby?"

She leaned instinctively back against him as his arms went around her waist. "This is by far the most mental idea you've ever had, you know?" Lavender said.

"We don't have to do this, if you've changed your mind." Ron's voice sounded disappointed… he hoped. He'd been waiting for this all day.

Lavender turned in the circle of his arms and cocked her head to the side. "Do you know what the Headmistress will do if one of the students catches us out here?"

Ron grinned down at her. "Do you think she can still give us detention?"

"I think," Lavender said, pausing to loosen his tie, "that we'd wish for detention by the time she was finished with us."

"Most definitely. Maybe we could serve it in the Great Hall, and I'd get the chance to shag you rotten over the teachers' table."

"Ooh, Professor Weasley, you do know how to turn me on."

"Why Professor Brown, I had no idea that's what my innocent words were doing."

Ron's words made her giggle and she gave him a look of mock incredulousness. "Innocent? You?"

"Look who's talking," Ron said in response to sliding his hand beneath her skirt and discovering her lack of knickers. "Naughty girl," he whispered with a raise of his eyebrow.

She grabbed the loose knot of his tie and pulled his face down to her. "Perhaps you'd like to show me what you do to naughty girls, Professor Gorgeous."

Ron slid two fingers into her tightness. "You're so wet," he said, pumping them in and out and smiling at her purrs of appreciation. He shoved her roughly back against the grey stone of the castle and unfastened his trousers.

His cock sprang forward from its confines, and Lavender giggled as he pressed her back against the wall and lifted her legs around his waist. "This is insane," she said, nibbling her way across his lower lip as he entered her.

"Completely," he agreed, grasping her thighs and pushing into her hard and fast.

She squealed at a particularly hard thrust and his tone changed from one of passion to one of concern. "Is the wall hurting your back, love?"

She buried her hand in his hair and gasped out her words. "I'm fine. Don't stop. God, don't stop. I'm close."

She slid her hand between them, and he increased his pace. "It drives me wild when you touch yourself while I fuck you, baby." His lust was evident in the rasp of his words.

"I know," she said, grasping his chin and tilting his face to her. She kissed him and his tongue slid past her lips, exploring the sweet confines of her mouth until both of them were gasping for much needed oxygen. The wind picked up around them as Ron gave a final thrust and spilled into her. He remained inside of her and batted away her hand, using the wall to balance her weight as he fingered her clit to completion.

* * *

On their way down the tower stairs, they nearly ran into a pair of seventh year Slytherins who were lost in a heated kiss. "Whoa there!" Ron said. "Break it up and get back to your dormitories before I take you to the Headmistress' office."

They jumped apart as though physically burned by his words and scurried away in fear.

When the students were gone, Lavender could no longer contain her giggles. "You were a bit hypocritical there, weren't you?"

"That, my darling, is one of the many joys of being a professor," he said, giving her a confident wink.

She giggled hysterically and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Dear Mr. Professor, that demonstration of your authority will be a lot more effective if you remember to zip your fly the next time."


End file.
